Child of Past Dreams
by Mugz83
Summary: A young girl arrives in Bayville claiming that a certain X-Man is her father...but when Kurt falls for her, why does she refuse to get close to him (due to Pietro?) And who is she running from? Chapter 6 is up!! R&R please! ^_^
1. Chapter 1: Logan's Dream

Author's Note: Hey there all you lovely people who are taking the time to read this. Now please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at a fic, so any suggestions or pointers that any of you have I'd very much appreciate!! And I do apologize for this chapter being so short, but I need to make sure that I know what I'm doing! ^_^

But enough of this! Enjoy chapter 1!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

* Logan thought that she looked like an angel. And perhaps that's just what she was. Her blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders, and he immediately noticed how beautiful her eyes were. He felt drawn towards her ....as if perhaps he had known her before he lost his memory. Her soft green eyes just stared intensely into his own, making him feel completely at ease. He stepped towards her and when she was within arm's reach, he slowly put out his hand, just as if he were asking her to dance. She smiled at him in return, and put her own hand out slowly towards his. But just when their two hands should have touched, hers passed right through his instead. Startled, he looked at her once again as sadness swept over her face. She drew her hand back and slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Such sadness in those eyes....why do I feel as if I should know her?" he thought as she slowly lowered her head again. "What's wrong...?" He tried to speak but wasn't able to find his voice. She looked at him again, as she slowly started to fade away. She whispered, "Love her....protect her...." Logan was frozen to the spot. She smiled sadly, "You need each other......I am always here with you Logan.....And never forget that I love you and always will......" And with that, she faded completely from view.*


	2. Chapter 2: A Morning at the Institute

Author's Note and Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter one!! But I don't own X-Men or anything to do with the show, the only characters that are my own are Jessalyn and Kate. 

But anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2, and yes! It is longer!! See ya! ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up that morning, early as usual, with that dream still fresh in his memory. After he got dressed, he went downstairs and entered the kitchen, only to find Ororo putting on a fresh pot of coffee. He walked to the cupboard next to where Ororo was and took out a coffee mug.

"Good morning, Logan," Ororo greeted with a smile. Logan just grunted a reply. Even though this was his usual morning greeting, Ororo sensed that something was a little off. "Logan," she started while taking a seat across from him, "is there something troubling you?"

Logan looked up from his morning paper with a raised eyebrow. "What gives you that idea?" he asked in his gruff voice.

"Oh, well, you just don't seem to be your usual self this morning," she replied before getting up from the table. However, seeing that he didn't want to talk to her about whatever was troubling him, she let it go. "But never mind. Forget I said anything." And with that she started setting the table for the students.

As if on cue, footsteps came running down the stairs, doors were heard slamming upstairs, and yes, even a yell from Jean to Kitty, "C'mon Kitty! The rest of us need in the bathroom to get ready for school too!" But all you could hear was a muffled reply.

All of a sudden, there was a loud "POOF!" when Kurt phased into the kitchen - into a seat right beside Logan.

"I beat you, Evan!" Kurt yelled at his fellow mutant who had just sprinted into the kitchen.

"Hey, man. No fair! No powers allowed!" Evan replied as sat down across from Kurt and Logan.

"Good morning boys," Ororo greeted.

"Mornin' Auntie O'," replied Evan.

"Mmmshph..." stated Kurt with his mouth full of cereal. Ororo and Evan just laughed.

"Like, c'mon Jean," Kitty pleaded as she entered the kitchen with Jean, Scott, and Rogue. "Why can't you take Rogue and I shopping for the Fall Ball?" She looked at Jean with her pleading eyes.

"Hey!" Rogue snapped, "Ah nevah said tha' I wanted tah go!" But Kitty just shot her a glare telling her to keep quiet.

All of them took a seat as Jean asked, "But the ball isn't for another two weeks. What's the hurry?"

"Well, duh, isn't it obvious?" Kitty said impatiently. "All the girls will be shopping for new dresses and I to get there before all the good ones are taken."

"I thought that you would want to pick out a great dress, Jean. So maybe you should go. The sooner the better, isn't it?" Scott piped up.

Jean glared across at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you'll want to look your best for that jer-..I mean for Duncan, won't you?" Jean thought that he was trying to pick a fight with her.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't date someone with an IQ lower than thirty!!!" she threw back.

Scott scowled and raised his voice in anger, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Duncan's IQ is only thirty-one, so I guess that would mean that it isn't quite below thirty then, is it?"

By now, both mutants were standing and glaring so angrily at one another that you would think they could kill the other with just their look.

"Hold on you two," Logan interrupted, breaking the silence. "No more bickerin' from either one of ya, understand?" He stated loudly and fiercly.

"You won't hear another word from me," said an angry Scott as he started walking away. "I'm off."

"Whoa, wait for us!" cried Evan while grabbing hold of Kurt's arm and dragging him away from his breakfast that he was only half done eating and out the front door behind Scott.

"Ugh!! I have had enough of his childishness!!!" cried Jean as she walked fiercely away from the table with Rogue and Kitty following quickly behind.

"Well, that was a great start to the day, wasn't it Chuck?" Logan stated sarcastically to Professor Xavier who had joined them just before the argument erupted.

"Mmm..." Charles Xavier pondered in amusement. "Yes, well, they're still teenagers. They have much more to learn about in life. And this phase too, shall pass, I am sure." And with that, he wheeled out of the room leaving Logan and Ororo to deal with the breakfast dishes.


	3. Chapter 3: Thinking About Past Events

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything to do with them, (although I wish I did!! ^_^) But anyways, hope you enjoy the third chapter!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid, wake up. This is it." The fisherman nudged the young girl and she opened her eyes to reveal their ocean blue colour.

He backed away so that she could jump out of the back of the truck and he handed her the duffle bag that she had been carrying with her. "You take care of yourself, ya hear?" He smiled down at her as she swung her knapsack over her shoulder and picked up her duffle bag. 

"I will. And thank-you very much for your kindness," she replied as she removed a blonde lock of hair from her eyes.

"Hey, it's the least that we could have done after what you did for my son. He probably would have died if it weren't for you. I thought for sure that he had been hit by that car, but you must have got to him just in time."

She smiled modestly. It had only been a couple of days ago that she had saved the five year old boy. And, yes, he had actually been hit by the vehicle, but it was because of her powers that he was still alive when his parents rushed over. She had picked him up and had transferred some of her own life energy to him so that he would live. And because he was so little, it didn't drain her too horribly. And this is the power that she had ever since she could remember. She could heal others. And she had learned from her mother that she had inherited it from her father who she never knew. And now that her mother was gone, she was here in Bayville searching for her father. This is where her senses had lead her.

The fisherman then went around to the driver's side of the truck and opened the door. "Good luck kid," he said before he climbed into the truck and started to pull away. She waved and watched as his wife and son waved at her through the back window.

Once they were out of view, Jessalyn stepped onto the sidewalk and took a look at all of the buildings that surrounded her. *Well,* she thought, *here goes nothing.* And as she walked down the busy street, she knew that she would have to quickly find a safe and sheltered area.......somewhere where _they_ couldn't find her.

She walked down a deserted alley, took a few turns around some older looking buildings and finally came across a boarded up old shoe factory. She walked around to the far side where she found a small hole in one of the boards. She slipped her fingers into it and pulled back to break open the board. With success, she crawled in. It was kinda dark inside with just sunlight seeping through the many cracks in the boards producing the only light. But it was enough light to easily see where you were going. *Well, I guess this is about as secluded as it gets.* 

She dusted herself off a spot of the floor where she sat down and pulled some stuff out of her knapsack: a blanket, a small wad of cash, and a framed picture.

She looked down at the picture sadly. It had been taken when she had been born. She was being held by her mother and her father stood near, smiling down at her. This was the only picture that she had in her possession of her family, for she lost everything else in the fire - including her mother. Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought about it. *I hope I find you soon, dad,* she thought sadly to herself. *I don't think that I can keep this up much longer.*

She brought her knees up to her chin as she thought about the events in the past six months - events that had now taken control of her life. And what made her most frustrated was that she didn't even remember much of the night that her mother was murdered...all she remembered was waking up a few blocks away in the early morning hours. The only clue that she had of that night was a letter that her mother had put into her bag the night that she had died. She carefully unfolded it and read her mother's words:

_Jesslayn,_

I know you are confused about what is happening right now, and if you are reading this letter, then it probably means that I am no longer with you. I only ever wanted what was best for you and I thought that if you never knew about them, then they would never reach you. But I was wrong, and I do not wish for my actions to cause you pain, so this is my confession to you...something that I should have told you long ago. 

When your father left us, he did not do it of his own free will. He left because he knew that they were after him and thought we would be safe if he lead them away. And because he never retuned I do believe that they found him. However, I refuse to believe that he is dead. And that's because of his powers...he is able to heal himself. We always knew that there was a possibility that you could have the mutant gene as well, and as you grew older, it showed. However, somehow I fear, that whoever was after your father found out about you, and is now coming after you. 

I promise to do everything I can to protect you, and I would give my life if it meant that you would be safe. But in case something does happen to me, I need you to leave this place. Leave here and never come back. I want you to go and find your father. If you find him, you will be safe. In order to find him, use your senses...I know you can do it. I believe in you. 

My daughter, I know you will make a difference in this world. And never let anyone put you down because of who you are. Instead, be proud of what you are, because what you are is a wonderful person...and daughter. 

I must leave you now, but know that I am always with you. I love you with all of my heart.

All my love,

Mom

* I will find you dad,* she thought as she folded up her letter and put it back into her bag along with the other things she had pulled out of it. *I just have to keep from drawing attention to myself...which probably means that I shouldn't hang around here all day.* She dug out her sweater and managed to get it on without too much difficulty. *Perhaps I should go enroll at a local school. They'd never think to look for me in a public school.*

Deciding on this idea, she grabbed her dufflebag and swung her knapsack over her shoulder and headed out to find a high school.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show.

A Special Thanks: I would love to thank those who have reviewed: Chick Of Doom, liquid mercury, and SailorSakura9! It was your reviews that made me put up another chapter! Pleas review again after you read this chapter or after the next couple chapters to tell me what you think. ^_^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Well, that went great,* she thought sarcastically to herself as she stepped out of the school's main office. As she checked her watch, she realized that she had been filling out forms for nearly an hour and a half, (which mostly consisted of well-thought up lies because she wasn't about to tell anyone that her mother was no longer alive and she had no clue about her father. Not to mention the fact that at the moment she lived on the streets and hardly had any money - they'd probably have her shipped straight to some sort of orphanage. *However, the thought did cross her mind that she would be much safer from _them_ in an orphanage than she would be on the streets*

She looked at the time table that she had been given and noticed that her lunch break began in five minutes.

*Good,* she thought, *I am getting rather hungry*.

She walked down the hallway in the direction that she was told she would find her locker. As she started trying out her combination, the bell rang and students started piling out into the halls.

*C'mon,* she thought. *Open up already!* She tugged at her locker for the fifth time.

"Vould you like a hand?"

She turned to find what she thought to be a good-looking boy about her age standing beside her.

"Uh...sure,* she said shyly.

"You just have to give it a vittle hit," he said while he demonstrated. Sure enough, the locker door swung open,

"Thanks," Jessalyn replied with a smile as she stuffed in her duffle bag and the textbooks that she had been given at the office.

"Not a problem," he replied with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Kurt!" yelled a voice from down the hallway.

"Just a sec!" the boy yelled back. "And, uh, by the way, I'm Kurt," he continued as he turned back to face Jessalyn.

Jessalyn smiled at the already obvious comment. But just as she was about to introduce herself, a hand grabbed a hold of Kurt's shoulder swinging him around.

"Kurt, c'mon, let's get going. I'm starved," said a tall boy with brown hair and sunglasses, almost completely ignoring Jessalyn. He started dragging Kurt away as he protested but soon gave up because of Scott's strong grip on the back of his shirt.

"I - I'm sorry!" Kurt yelled to Jessalyn over the loud talking between the many students in the heavily populated hallway. "Maybe see you around, no?" And then he was out of earshot.

"Well, I almost made a new friend," sighed Jessalyn to herself. "And a cute one at that," she added as she smiled to herself. She then followed the majority of the students into what she hoped to be the cafeteria.

*Man, what a line up that was," Jessalyn thought to herself as she looked around for a place to sit in the nearly full cafeteria. She found one half empty table near a window. She walked over to the other side of the cafeteria where the empty seat was located and sat down with her lunch.

"Hey man, who's that?" as Todd from a couple tables over. One that Jessalyn had walked past to get to her seat.

"Who's who?" replied Lance still looking down at the quarter he was spinning on the table.

"Yo man, that chick over there by the window. The one with the blond hair."

Letting his quarter drop, Lance looked up in the direction Todd was pointing. "I have no idea, man," he said. "But one thing's for sure. If Pietro gets a look at her, then you can bet that she won't know what hit her. A good lookin' thang like that doesn't stand a chance against Pietro."

"Whodoesn'tstandachanceagainstme?" Pietro had just joined them.

"That chick over there."

Looking towards the direction that Lance had his head pointed to, Pietro caught sight of Jessalyn. "Man, that is one fine feminine figure, fellas." And then with an evil smile and raised eyebrows, he added, "And she will be the next one to fall in love with the irresistable and enchanting, Pietro."

The rest of the guys just rolled their eyes.

"What's stopping you then?" asked Lance. "Why don't you go over there and see if your theory holds true?" He knew that no girl had ever been able to resist Pietro before, but he was just so sick of his bragging about it that he wanted to get rid of him. And the best way to get Pietro to do something you want him to, is to challenge him.

Narrowing his eyes Pietro said, "FinethenIwill." He held his glare on Lance for a few seconds longer. "But you're all forgetting one thing. I can have ANY girl that I want. This will be a breeze!" And with that confident note, he headed off to Jessalyn's table.


	5. Chapter 5: A Run In With Pietro

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or anything to do with the show. 

And I am so sorry for not updated sooner but I've had writer's block but have finally been able to get some ideas out! So I now have for you the next chapter! And I'm also gonna try something new, okay? 5 new reviews will get you up a new chapter. I need to see if people are actually enjoying reading this. Thanks! And enjoy chapter 5! ^_^

***********************************************************************

"Hey there," came a voice from behind Jessalyn. "Is this spot taken?"

Jessalyn turned around to face a white-haired, skinny but built guy. Taken aback by his question, she shook her head and he took a seat beside her.

"My name is Pietro," said the boy while slicking back his already perfect hair.

"Uh...my name is Jessalyn." She said as she gave him a nervous smile.

"What a beautiful name...Jessalyn..." he said her name with such grace as he looked off into space. He soon snapped back into reality and turned to her once again. "You're new here, my dear, so I will be willing to cut you some slack." Jessalyn gave him a curious look as he continued talking. "I'm going to allow you to ask me out right here and now. That way, you won't have to be put on the waiting list with the usual girls." He gave her a cocky smile. "So? What do you say?"

Jessalyn's eyes grew wide with disbelief. *This guy is so full of himself,* she though to herself. But, because she was a naturally polite person, she asked, "I'm sorry? But whatever gave you the impression that I wanted to go out with you?"

Now it was Pietro's turn to be taken aback. "Well, I just assumed...that..." but he just couldn't come out with any of the right words. 

*Assumed?!* she thought. *Oh, this guy is going too far!* Jessalyn looked at him with even more disbelief than before. She wasn't about to let this guy think that he could have her that easily. "Umm...no offence or anything. But I'm just not interested."

Pietro's jaw dropped. He had never been rejected before. "What are you talking about? Any girl at this school would have died to have the offer that I just gave you!" He had yelled this without meaning to and had gotten the attention of the whole cafeteria.

Jessalyn shook her head in disgust and said with narrowed eyes, "You must think that you're God's gift to women! Well let me tell ya somethin' pal," she stood up and poked him in the chest, "It takes a lot more than looks to win me over!"

"Like what?!" Pietro was flabbergasted 

"Like a personality!" Jessalyn snapped back before turning and walking away from Pietro. She ignored the many whispers that now took wind as she walked out of the cafeteria.

With her exit, Pietro just sat there stunned while about a dozen or so girls just flitted to his rescue but he just waved them away. "I will win you over," he vowed silently to himself through gritted teeth. "No girl rejects me and gets away with it." And with that he slammed his tray onto the table, stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Deed

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Are you enjoying it so far? I hope so!! 

I need you're help with something. I was going to originally going to make Jessalyn end up with Kurt, but do you guys think that I should make her end up with Pietro? I'm not sure anymore…so what do you guys think? This won't come into play until a later chapter, but it's just so that I can have my ending figured out!

Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter! ^_^

*****************************************************************

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly for Jessalyn. She couldn't believe that she had so much homework.

As she walked through the halls and outside she received many stares, but she shrugged it off thinking that it was just because she was new.

As soon as she stepped outside, she was greeted by the fresh autumn breeze and the crackle of leaves under her feet as she walked. She looked around at all the students in envy, thinking that they all had homes to go to tonight - while she didn't. She lowered her eyes to the ground and reminded herself not to think that way - she should be thankful that she's alive.

'But even that was at a great cost,' she told herself silently. A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away hoping that no one saw.

She took a deep breath and continued her way past the happily chattering students. She had just reached the sidewalk when all of a sudden she heard a yelp of pain coming from nearby. She looked to her right and saw a little boy - no more than 7 or 8 years old - on the ground holding his right arm with tears in his eyes. Standing above him were two older boys - about 12 or 13 - laughing at him.

"Oh, the baby got hurt?" One boy commented in a mocked tone.

"Leave me alone!" the little boy cried. "You pushed me! It's your fault!" And he continued to cry.

The older boys just laughed even harder as they threw insulting remarks before walking away.

Jessalyn rushed over to the young boy. "Hey, kiddo, you alright?" She looked down at him with sympathetic eyes.

He looked up at her with sad eyes, but his cries only sufficed to quiet whimpers.

"Those big kids pushed me and I fell and I hurt my arm." He removed his hand from his arm to reveal a large scrape on his forearm. 

Jessalyn kneeled down to take a better look.

The little boy let out a small whimper as she touched it. She quickly pulled her hand away as if she had just touched a hot stove.

"It really hurts," the young boy whispered as he looked up at her.

She looked into his eyes and immediately she was filled with pitty for the child.

"Would you like me to make your arm feel better?"

The little boy nodded his head, but was unsure how this girl thought she could make his arm better.

Jessalyn looked at the large scrape before raising her eyes to meet the little boy's tear stained face.

"This will only take a minute, okay?"

**********************

Kurt was standing next to Scott just outside the school doors. They had told Evan that they would wait for him and then leave for the institute together. 

Kurt was now just looking around the schoolyard taking in the atmosphere. His eyes stopped on the familiar face of the girl that he had met that morning. She was kneeling down towards a little boy who had a scraped arm. He could feel a smile creep up on his face as he thought about how kind a person she must be to help a little boy that she didn't even know. A lot of people wouldn't even have given him a second glance. He watched curiously as she placed her hands over the boy's arm. She then closed her eyes and looked as if she was concentrating extremely hard on something. She then slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands from the boy. Kurt couldn't believe what he saw! The boy's arm now looked completely normal - it was just as if he had never been hurt at all. The little boy looked down with just as much surprise as Kurt had. He looked up at Jessalyn as a huge smile spread across his face. Kurt saw him mouth the words 'thank-you' as he leaped up and hugged her. He could now see that it was Jessalyn's turn to be surprised as she reluctantly wrapped her arms around the little boy to return the hug. He then saw them exchange a few more words before the little boy skipped merrily away.

"Hey Scott…did you see that?" Kurt tugged on Scott's sleeve without taking his stunned eyes off of Jessalyn. "She just…and he…"

Scott turned around and pushed Kurt's hand off of his sleeve. "Kurt, do you mind? What are you going on about?" And then he turned right back around because Evan had just joined them. "Okay, Kurt. Let's go."

"But…" Kurt started to protest but couldn't finish because Scott and Evan were already quite a ways ahead of him walking towards the parking lot. Kurt reluctantly followed, but not without several glances back towards Jessalyn until she was finally out of sight.


End file.
